Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20140816225612/@comment-3247345-20140817172155
@cooldog Wow, you have A LOT of resentment towards him, I'm guessing either you or some of your friends were those blocked. Actually, no, I wasn't blocked nor was anyone I was close to. He just did some things that tend to really annoy me no matter who does it. First of all I hate double standards, and anyone who knows me (like Toon) will tell you that. Both Madisen and a few of the Jathaners engaged in basically the same behavior, but it was okay for Madisen to do but not the Jathaners in Nathan's mind. I also don't like the term "cyber bullying" because it's such a loaded term and can be abused to hell and back, as it was in this case. It's just a case of "I don't like what's being said so I'll scream cyber bullying to get people on my side". It's offensive to real victims of bullying. I don't like the hypocrisy of him encouraging Madisen to do the same things he ripped the Jathaners a new one for either. That goes back to the double standards. I also hate dishonesty, which his actions were full of. He outright lied about a number of things. As I said I could respect him if he took a stand, even one I didn't agree with, if he was at least honest about what happened, but he wasn't. The whole arrogance of the whole thing annoyed me as well. He seems to think he's better than everyone else so he can act like a self rigorous prick to those he disagrees with. Here's my question: were the fans he blocked telling him "We like Jennette more than Madisen, and it's our opinion"? Again, he shouldn't have blocked them, but you really don't understand why he was angry? Was he following fans back then? How would he know which fans were Jathan fans- it seems he would only attack those who tell him that their sic Jathan fans. Not sure if he followed fans at the time. What happened was Madisen was stalking people's Twitters looking for ammo to start a war. No one was sending him that stuff. Most of it was just tweeting aloud to no one in particular or Jathaners talking among themselves. I can see why Nathan might not have been too pleased about people saying anything about Madisen given that she seemed to walk on water for him at the time. But he's a celebrity and he's under a microscope. If you're that famous people are gonna say stuff like that about you and your choices (most of it was innocuous stuff anyway). You didn't see Miranda and Jennette going after their fans for saying things they disagree with. Those fans got him where he is today. So I can see why he was mad but that was no excuse to do what he did. He just caused more of what he was trying to prevent. I absolutely agree that Nathan is NOT 100% blameless, but it seems there is A LOT more hatred towards him than Madisen, which I'm sorry, I don't get. I think that's mostly a function of the fact that Madisen seems to be taking Jennette's side in this whole Nick dispute, therefore her reputation in the fandom has improved recently while Nathan continues to be Nick's little mouthpiece, undermining his claim to side with people he cares about. Like I said it's all about what's convenient for him at the time. Once upon a time Madisen was hated more than Nathan was for the crap she pulled. Do you remember what his Twitter long said? Without all the name-calling, are you saying that it attacked everyone who took part of the fight except Madisen, and that he didn't acknowledge that Madisen was being just as much as a bully as the others? He accused innocent people of cyber bullying while acting like Madisen was all innocent. He also said he was trying to be honorable in all his relationships (ha!). So yeah, he was being dishonest and I don't care for it one bit. Well, I'm pretty sure if he said "Madisen was just as bad" she would have a fit and cry and yell at him. Maybe so but he didn't seem to have an issue with that when he went after a bunch of innocent Jathaners. Honestly that's just a reason he should have stayed out of the whole thing. Like I said, he went after people he didn't think would give him grief then got on his high horse when they did. Getting Madisen on iCarly means he doesn't care about his fans? Sure, I didn't like Madisen on iCarly either, but what about ALL the times Jennette has stated her hatred of Seddie-when iOMG happened, all Nathan said is "We're actors, we have to do what we have to do" while Jennette was the one complaining about kissing him and made it to Seddie fans very clear about her love for Creddie and hatred for Seddie- so you can't use that one to add to your hatred of Nathan. The difference is no one wanted her to be on the show. She showed absolutely no respect for the iCarly fanbase. The Seddie/Jathan fanbase was most vocal about it for obvious reasons but honestly the Creddie/Niranda fans weren't crazy about it either. Madisen is just as much of an obstacle to Niranda as she is to Jathan. This wasn't something that had to be done for the sake of the story line like Seddie was. The character Madisen played could have been filled by someone less polarizing and more respectful of the iCarly fanbase. I know it was Nathan's dumb idea (he's chock full of them) to have her play that character. Dan green lighting that was also a boneheaded move but that's a story for another day. As for Nathan supporting Dan- he and Jennette's friendship was already just hanging by a thread. '' It didn't seem to be hanging by a thread during TKTJ filming. Seemed like they were happy to be back together. It was a break from the hell she was going through with Ariana. Seems like Nathan just flip flopped again based on what he felt would benefit him the most with the KCA thing and Jenentte got annoyed. ''And remember, MADISEN could have opted out of going to the KCA's, but she was there! Instead, she made a tweet after trying to portray herself as "Jennette's loving BFF" to show her support, when Miranda didn't even go to the KCA's. Don't look at me to defend Madisen. I'm really not a fan of her's. As for Miranda, I think it's great she ditched with Jennette. As for promoting HD, it seemed like it was encouraged by the interviewer, not necessarily Nathan just thinking of it on the spot and deciding to rave about it. '' Except everyone knew HD was gonna suck, including Nathan. But instead of taking a stand for someone he cared about (like he said he does during the Jathan drama) he went along with the interview and whatnot because of his movie. That's why he was being Dan's little cheerleader. Once again he flip flopped based on what he felt would benefit him in the short term. Nathan has managed to piss of 3 girls (Jennette, Miranda, and Madisen). Not that him pissing off Madisen would mean much on its own since he was Madisen's hatchet man during the Jathan drama but when he's pissed off so many people he needs to take a close look in the mirror and see if the problem is him. ''And also, I think Nathan feels that he owes Dan something for getting him out there- doesn't necessarily mean Nathan was "team Nickelodeon." You could say the same thing about Miranda and Jerry, perhaps even more so yet they backed Jennette. They did what they felt was right, Nathan did what he felt was convenient. @Cartoon Well I'm sorry, but with all the insults about Nathan being a douche throughout the post, and it seemed that most of the blame was being put on him, it gets me a little angry that now Madisen is being seen as the sidekick, not the instigator. I flat out said Madisen was the main instigator in the Jathan drama in my last post so I'm not sure where you got that idea from. You know, everyone is loving Madisen now as she is the darling Jennette's BFF, and don't worry @cooldog, the majority agree with you about how Nathan is a monster (just look at this board!) Except Madisen isn't as loved as you make her out to be. Yeah, she's not as hated as she was once upon a time but I don't think a lot of people really like her. I certainly don't. I also didn't say Nathan was a monster. I just wish he'd grow a spine and stand for something other than his own short term personal benefit. @Toon Thank you.